Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a phased array antenna, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting circularly polarized signals while providing a down tilt by using local oscillator phase shifting technique.
Description of the Related Art
Phased array antennas operate on the principle that different phases of the signal obtained using phase shifters are fed to different radiating elements in the antenna array to steer the beam in the required direction. A phased array antenna will have in general ‘N’ number of radiating elements. Each element will receive a signal having phase related to the direction in which transmit the beam that needs to be steered. A down tilt is necessary to the radiated beam to give proper coverage to areas close to the antenna and also not to interfere with other cell arrays. An electrical down tilt is better than a mechanical down tilt as the tilt can be easily programmed if it is electrical. If it is mechanical, then the antenna has to be manually tilted making use of motors or hinges.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and a method for achieving circular polarization and electrical down tilt using multiple phases of the local oscillator clock of a super heterodyne receiver.